clash_of_the_skylanders_with_ponies_altered_beastfandomcom-20200214-history
Velkan Valerious
Prince Velkan Valerious aka the Wolfman was the brother of Sunset Shimmer, son of King Boris Valerious and descendant of Valerious The Elder. He is the Brown Werewolf. Biography One year after their father went missing, Sunset Shimmer and Velkan became the last in their bloodline and continued hunting monsters under Dracula's command. With the help of an unnamed group, they hunted a grey werewolf, with Velkan acting as bait to lure it into the trap, which gets jammed leaving him vulnerable. Sunset Shimmer tries to distract the werewolf and gets it stuck in their trap but Velkan gets stuck in a tree and drops his gun, loaded with silver bullets. The hunter's gunfire starts breaking the ropes on the cage and crashed it, setting the werewolf free and rampages after Sunset Shimmer. The werewolf chases Sunset Shimmer towards a cliff where Velkan saves his sister by pushing her to safety and shoots the werewolf with a silver bullet his own gun but gets pulled off the cliff and bitten in the process, yet ends up being consumed by the curse and survives. Velkan survived his fall and became the brown werewolf under Dracula's servitude, who sent him out to find out who the new visitor is. Velkan returned home to the Valerious Castle and at first startled his sister because he was now the Wolf man, but when the moon was hidden he returned to his human form and told Sunset Shimmer that Dracula has a secret but was cut short by his next transformation when the moon unveiled. Velkan became the Wolf man again and fled the castle when Van Helsing walked in and headed into the village. Spyro follows the Wolfman into the village and ambushes him as he's talking to the gravedigger. Spyro takes a shot at the Wolf man but Sunset Shimmer interrupts him, prompting an argument that he knew the Wolf man was Velkan who will kill people with the command of Dracula, but Sunset Shimmer nonetheless convinces Spyro to help her find Velkan. Velkan meets with Dracula in Castle Frankenstein and fails to tell him what he was sent for and assures him he'll take the secret to his grave, preferring to die instead of helping, but Dracula reminds Velkan after the 12th stroke of midnight he will remain a Wolf man and serve him. Velkan discovers that his father was the test subject to bring Dracula's children to life which failed, so Dracula plans to use the werewolf venom flowing through his veins for a better benefit. The werewolf venom in Velkan's body works as a power source for Dracula's children but it doesn't have a permanent effect. Sunset Shimmer tries to set her brother free, but he insists she leaves him strapped down, but he begins to transform again. The Wolf man tries to chase after Spyro and Sunset Shimmer as they escape Castle Frankenstein, but he snaps the grapple line and falls into the lake below. Dracula then sends the Wolf man to hunt the two hunters down and kill them both. He spots them the next morning in the windmill ruins with Frankenstein's monster and flees to tell Dracula about the monster's survival. On the road to Rome, the Wolf man chases the hunter's carriages to retrieve the monster for Dracula, but ends up setting the cart on fire and forces the passengers to jump. Spyro shoots the Wolf man with silver bullets but ends up passing on the werewolf curse by biting him. Sunset Shimmer finds Velkan lying on the road nearby, who asks her for forgiveness before dying. Distraught at the loss of her last family member, Sunset Shimmer kisses her brother goodbye promising she'll see him again. After Dracula was finally killed by Spyro, Velkan was at last able to rejoin with his family and enter heaven. Power and Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Velkan could cause immense injury to even the strongest of humans with his strength. As a werewolf, his will is Dracula's will. He is a slave to Dracula and is used as a weapon against Van Helsing. He is extremely fast, powerful, and agile. His fur is brown, and he sheds until his first full moon. * Agility - Werewolves are able to climb, leap and cling to surfaces